


Fantasma de Ballet

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Fantasma de Ballet [1]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Ghosts, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Leni, a 15 year old 10th grader has a gift to dance. What happens when Leni end up attract the ghost of a ballerina.





	Fantasma de Ballet

It was a normal day for Leni.

First period was Language Arts

Leni began to speak in French, Spanish, Russian and Dutch.

"Excellent work Leni"

Finally class ended and Dance was next.

Leni was wearing a sea foam dance dress.

Leni walked to a mean girl and her friends.

Rebecca said "Oh my god Leni Loud it's so good to see you I heard that a dance school haunted by a ghost in Mexico oh wait you can't go because you're so scared!"

Rebecca's friends laughed

Graciela was about to fight Rebecca but Leni hold her back.

Graciela said "Leni don't listen to Rebecca she's a jerk"

Leni said "Yeah!"

Rebecca said "It's on!"

Rebecca began to dance which cause the girl's jaws to drop.

"Next up is Graciela"

Graciela began to dance.

Leni gasped 

The dance students cheered

Rebecca growled


End file.
